Let's Watch This City Burn
by Sakurastar0660
Summary: What happens when Izaya is dying and he has one final wish that he wants to take care of? He calls the person he loves and gets her to help him. Sad/Emo story. A request for a friend. Izaya/OC. R&R please.


Izaya sat in his spinning chair, watching the people down below. He got up and went over to his board, looking at it.

"She's here Orihara." Namie's voice called from behind him.

"Show her in."

Namie nodded and headed towards the door.

"Oh. And Namie."

"Yes?" she stopped and looked at him.

"You can go home."

She nodded and continued towards the door, opening it and a young woman entered.

"Thank you Naime-chan.~"

Naime sighed and grabbed her coat, leaving the apartment.

"Hello Zay-chan.~" she danced over to him.

"Hello Chiki-chan." He pulled out a box of matches.

"You wanted to see me?" she looked at his board before rearranging it to her satisfaction.

"I have a propesition for you."

"Oh?" she raised a brow, looking at him.

"I'm dying Chiki. I only have a few days left." He lit a match and watched it burn, extinguishing the flame before it reached his fingers.

"Zay-chan," she said softly.

"And before I die, I want to leave a lasting impression." He poured gasoline onto his board. "What I plan to do will leave this city in ruins for a long time and it will be hard for people to forget me." He lit a match and dropped it on his board, causing it to set fire immediately and continued burning. "Ikebukuro is such a beautiful city and I intend to watch it burn."

Chiki watched the pieces burn in the fire.

"It's an interesting idea, but what does that have to do with me?"

"I was wondering if you would help me fulfill my plan, then die with me." He sat down in his chair.

"You want me to kill myself?" she stared at him.

"I know it's a lot to ask for and under different circumstances, I wouldn't ask you to do this. I love humans, you know that, but you're special, this you also know. You also know that I love you and I wouldn't ask you to do this unless I was sure you love me too."

She was silent for a while, thinking things over. What he said was true; he did lover her and she shared those same feelings. Whether it was enough for her to kill herself was a small problem for her.

"I don't have much time left and I would rather die knowing that you would be there shortly after me rather than me watch you live out the rest of your life and fall in love with someone else….." he trailed off.

"And I would rather die with you than to live a life without you." She went over to him and kneeled in front of him.

"So, does that mean…?"

She nodded. "I will help you carry out your last wish, then die with you."

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

"Thank you Chiki."

"You're welcome, Zay-chan."

"Is everything in place?" Izaya held the phone close to his ear.

"Yes. Everything is ready.~"

"Perfect.~" he grinned. "I'll meet up with you at the rendezvous sight in ten minute.~"

"Ok. See you there.~" the line went dead.

Izaya stuffed his phone into his pocket and headed off the roof and towards the set destination. It was like any other day; people bustling about, men and women heading to work, children heading to school. But this day will be one that no one would ever forget. Izaya swiftly made his way through the crowd, halfway to his destination, when a trash can came flying at him and hit him in the head. He collided with the ground a few feet away from where he stood a few seconds ago.

"IZAYA!" a voice boomed and people scattered.

"I should have guessed." He slowly stood up. "I should have known I would run into you today."

"IZAYA! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAY OUT OF 'BUKURO?" Shizuo plucked a sign right out of the ground.

"As much fun as you are, I don't have time to play because I have a schedule that cannot be changed nor altered."

"SHUT UP!" Shizuo hurled the sign at Izaya, who easily dodged and ran towards the rendezvous sight.

Shizuo followed in hot pursuit, gaining ground quickly. Izaya was having difficulty maintaining his usual pace. Izaya climbed the stairs and went up to the roof with Shizuo on his tail. Chiki strolled down the street, taking one last look at the city before she left. Izaya was having difficulty breathing due to his weakened state. Shizuo came over and grabbed Izaya by the throat, slamming him against a nearby wall.

"I finally have you flea!" he growled.

"Congratulations Shizu-chan. And it only took you five years and I dying for you to finally catch me." He rasped.

"What the hell do you mean, "Me dying"?"

"Exactly what it says; I'm dying."

Shizuo chuckled a bit.

"Right. Nice try but you're not getting away that easily."

"I'm serious! I-" Izaya began coughing and gasping for air.

Shizuo let him go, but watched him closely as he fell to the ground and grabbed his chest, coughing and gasping all the while.

"Izaya?" Shizuo asked hesitantly.

Chiki opened the door and saw Izaya on the ground and Shizuo standing over him.

"Get away from him!" she called, running over to Izaya.

"I didn't do anything." Shizuo looked at Chiki.

"If you didn't do anything then he would be on the ground coughing and trying to breath!" she glared up at Shizuo.

"Chiki," Izaya rasped and grabbed her hand. "He didn't…..do anything…."

She looked at Izaya. "Are you alright?"

He slowly nodded. "Let's do it."

Chiki nodded and helped Izaya up.

"What are you talking about?" Shizuo looked at them, a bit confused.

"As I have told you before, I am dying and I have plans. This city will remember me for a long time. Remember us." He looked at Chiki, who smiled back.

" "Remember us"? What do you mean? Wait, you two isn't planning on killing yourselves, are you?"

"In about ten minutes, my heart will stop working because of a rare disease and there is no cure for it. Chiki has decided to join me and we can be together."

"No. You can't do that." Shizuo looked at Chiki.

"I have already made up my mind and nothing you do or say will stop me from being with the man I love."

Shizuo looked at Izaya and Chiki, unsure of what to do or say.

"Chiki-chan,~"

"Yes Zay-chan?~"

"Do it."

"My pleasure.~" she pulled out a remote and flipped the switch, causing multiple explosion to happen at the same time. They were all over Ikebukuro.

Shizuo looked at them.

"You're planning to blow up the city?"

"No and if we were, there would be smoke and debris. Do you see either of those?"

Shizuo looked around and saw neither. He shook his head.

"Exactly." Izaya pulled out a box of matches. "You see, those were modified paint bombs. They didn't contain paint." Chiki lead Izaya over to the edge of the roof.

"Then what was in them?"

Izaya lit a match. "Gasoline." He dropped the match. It landed on the ground and lit the pool of gas, starting up a blaze and it began consuming everything it could.

"What did you do that for?" Shizuo went over to Izaya, shaking him.

"Because I always imagined that when I died, this city would be engulfed by flames and the city would never forget my name. Now, it will never forget ours." He looked at Chiki.

"You are f***ing insane!"

"I know." Izaya collapsed to the ground, coughing and gasping again.

Chiki kneeled next to him, putting his head in her lap. She seemed rather calm about all this.

"Chiki,"

"I'm here." She brushed his hair out of his face. "I'm here."

"Looks like you're finally getting rid of me." He looked at Shizuo.

"Don't waste your energy." He told the raventte.

"Shizuo….promise me something…"

"What?"

"Promise me that….you'll live a happy life…..ok?"

Shizuo nodded, crying slightly. "I promise."

"Chiki," he looked up at her. "It's time."

"Ok." She nodded.

"Before I leave this world…..I wanted to tell you….I love you…"

"I love you too, Izaya." A tear ran down her check.

Izaya smiled a bit and closed his eyes, falling limp in her lap. Chiki sat there, looking at Izaya's limp form. Shizuo began crying.

"Damn you Izaya." He said softly. "What am I going to do without you?"

Chiki pulled out a hand gun and looked at it. She took a deep breath.

"For you Izaya." She put the barrel to her head and pulled the trigger.

Shizuo jumped a little and stared at Chiki's now limp body, blood oozing from her head.

"Chiki," he said softly. "I hope you two are happy, where ever you are."

Down below, sirens echoed through the city, almost drowning out the sound of people screaming and the roar of the fire that was slowly consuming the city. Shizuo picked up Izaya and Chiki's body and headed off to bury them in Shinjuku, if that too wasn't on fire.

"Isn't it pretty Chiki?" Izaya looked at Chiki, who was clothed in white.

"Yes. It is our final master piece." She looked at him, smiling.

He took her hand in his.

"This is our world where only you and I are allowed to stay."


End file.
